High School at its Finest
by nejisoifon-lover91
Summary: The Naruto gagn are going to my school with all my friends...Oh god the random horro. Crack fic you have been worend.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a random fic me and my friends thought of at school. Each chapter is a different storie so bear with me as i do this.

MeIchigo, KagomeMy best friend, JoshMy other friend and the rest you should know from Naruto.

* * *

What would you do if the Naruto cast went to your school as normal people…? I don't know what you would do but here's what me and my friends would do. 

WARNING COMPLETE CRACK FIC.  
"_bla bla bla_." Means thinking

"Get back here so I can break your neck." Kagome (This is a friend of mine.) screamed across the parking lot. Josh ran for his life into the school. Kagome took chase with a giant mallet that came out of nowhere. Kagome's friend, Ichigo (Me!!!!) hopped out of the car and locked the door.

"Here we go again." She said to no one.

"Josh if you don't get back here I'll come and find you and trust me that won't be a good thing." Kagome screamed just before running into a red head that looked lost. The giant mallet magically disappeared.

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" Kagome yelled. She helped pull the red head to his feet and brushed the grass off his back. Ichigo stood off to the side smirking evilly.

"Um…it's ok…I didn't move out of the way fast enough." The red head smiled and looked at a paper he held, which was quickly pulled from his hand.

"Office is through that door, first door to your left." Ichigo handed the paper back and smiled at Kagome. "Why don't you show him? Kagome-chan." Ichigo ran off.

"Wait what! Get back here Ichigo." Kagome screamed. She sighed and looked at the red head.

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you…ah…what was your name again?" Kagome held out her hand.

"Oh. I'm Gaara. Just moved here with my brother and sister. They abandoned me to find some food." Gaara pouted and Kagome blushed.

"_Oh my god he's cute when he blushes. I just want to hug him_." Kagome smiled as she led him around. She explained the best way to get to class, where all the classes were, where the lunch room was, and where the band, theater, and choir were held.  
Gaara took in all the information.

GAARA'S POV

"_This school is really freaking me out. First I run into a girl with a giant mallet, and now all the people are staring at me with dreamy eyes. Thank god for first period. OMG is that the teacher. I'm blind. My eyes it burns_." Gaara and Kagome had just walked in to math class to see Gai doing flips off his desk, into his rolling chair, then back onto his desk. First thing Gaara noticed is there are only three open seats. One by Kagome, one by Gai's desk, and one in the back surrounded by girls making goo goo faces at him.

NORMAL POV

"Welcome to my youthful math class, my youthful learners. I'm the very youthful Gai. Please take a very youthful seat." Gai bellowed across the room. Gaara ran to the seat next to Kagome and sat down. Of course all the two did was glance at each other from time to time. About ten minutes after the late bell rang a raven haired boy walked in. 98 of the girls in the class squealed with excitement.

"Sasuke-kun sit with us."

"Here's a seat Sasuke-kun."

"Will you marry me Sasuke-kun?"

"We love you Sasuke-kun." All the girls but Ichigo and Kagome screamed. Sasuke glared at Gaara, who asked Kagome why.

"Those fan girls of his are afraid of us so they all sit on the other side of the room. He usually sits with us but you took his spot." Kagome smiled and waved at Sasuke, who had chosen the seat near Gai's desk, by Naruto, Lee, and Kiba.

BELL RINGS

"Um…guys the bell rang." Ichigo waved her hand in front of Kagome's face. Nothing happened. Ichigo did the same to Gaara. Nothing happened. Ichigo sighed, grabbed her book and rammed it into Kagome's head. Nothing happened. Same with Gaara. Ichigo got an evil idea and leaned in to whisper into Kagome's ear. Kagome blushed, grabbed her stuff and ran from the room. Gaara snapped back to reality.

"Um where did she go?" Gaara asked as they walked down the hall.

"Next class. But more important matters I think she likes you." Ichigo said in a sing along voice. Gaara blushed a new shade of red.

"W…what are you talking about? I'm…I'm new that's all." Gaara stuttered.

"You…you like her don't you! I KNEW IT. THE WAY YOU TWO WERE LOOKING AT EACH OTHER PROVED MY POINT." Ichigo yelled, scaring every person in the hallway.

"Don't be so loud Ichigo. Now get to science." A tall boy with glasses and brown hair hit Ichigo over the head with his book.

"Yes Mister Josh. Will you be delighting us with you presence in class as well mister teacher's pet?" Josh smiled and wham. Smacked her with the book again.

"I'm still a student so yes I will be in class with you." The three walked off to science of course they met Kagome, who was beat red at the sight of Gaara. Unfortunately for Gaara and Kagome the teacher made him sit across the room, next to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Today's a free day. Do whatever you want just no reproducing." Kakashi sat at his desk and read.

"Ichigo what did you say to her to make her that red?" Josh asked, pointing to Kagome. Ichigo smiled evilly as she told Josh. He laughed and Kagome glared.

"Oh shut up. Oh yes how was breakfast this morning Josh?" (Inside joke.) The smile was smacked off of Josh's face and replaced with a blush. Kagome smiled as she glanced at Gaara, who was having a glare-off with Sasuke.

"THE SQUIRRLES ARE OUT TO GET UE ALL!" Naruto yelled off to the class.

DEAD SCILENCE.

"Sorry. Had sugar this morning." He smiled at the class right before he got into an argument with Lee about squirrels ruling the world. The teacher was oblivious to the whole thing.

"Kagome likes Gaara, Gaara likes Kagome." Ichigo whispered into Kagome's ear, which earned her a smack to the face with a biology book. (Ok those things are thick as hell and they hurt.) Kagome smiled triumphantly but frowned when she remembered she lost her giant mallet. What she didn't know was that Gaara was standing behind her.

"Kagome…um…Kagome…earth to Kagome…Houston we have a space out." Ichigo poked her friend in the head.

"Giant Mallet We Shall Remember You Well!" Kagome cried, scaring Ichigo out of her seat and accidentally smacking Josh upside the face with her hand. The class was silent again.

"Hee…hee…sorry." Kagome sat down, but not before kicking a laughing Ichigo.

"What… was that…about?" Ichigo laughed out.

"I lost my giant mallet this morning when I ran into Gaara…Gaara! When did you get there?" Kagome blushed.

"Right before the mallet thing…Are you ok. You're all red." Gaara leaned in closer to her face so they were only inches apart.

"_Oh my god he's this close to me. Am I blushing_?" Kagome started to freak out on the inside. Josh and Ichigo smiled evilly at each other right before Ichigo swept Gaara's feet out from under him.

"Whoops." Ichigo snickered out when Gaara's lips landed on Kagome's. The whole class was quiet. Even Kakashi was watching. Both Kagome and Gaara were wide eyed when they pulled apart. Ichigo was smiling like no tomorrow and Josh was shaking his head.

"Did we..?"

"Yup."

"And did you?" Kagome placed her hand on her lips.

"Yup." Gaara sounded like he was going to faint.

"And she pushed us?" Kagome glared at Ichigo, who smiled right back.

"Um…Ichigo go to the office. Do you two need to go to the nurse?" Kakashi smiled as if he was thinking something perverted. Ichigo skipped off and Gaara ran back to his seat, shaking his head no. Kagome still held her lips as Josh waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't respond.

A few minuets went by and Kakashi ran out of the class saying he was going fishing for a certain dolphin in the class next door, leaving the class all alone. When Ichigo came back in she was attacked by two text books. One in the face and one in the head. Kagome walked up to her, grabbed her by the collar and dragged her back to their seat in the back.

"I'm so going to kill you." Kagome growled, glaring at Ichigo and Josh.

"But it was worth it wasn't it?" Ichigo purred out.

"Yeah…I mean no…well yes…but…um…Leave me alone." Kagome gave up. Ichigo and Josh high fived before Ichigo ran off to talk to Gaara.

"So Gaara how was the trip?" WHAM. Another biology book was slammed into her face. Gaara's eye started to twitch as Ichigo fell out to the seat.

"Was it really that bad, I mean it looked like you enjoyed it a lot?" WHAM. Two books fall on top of Ichigo's head. Gaara smiled. Beating the shit out of poor defenseless people was so much fun. The teacher, of course, wasn't there to stop it.

"Oh you did like it. Your face is all red." Ichigo dodged another book before grabbing Gaara's arm and dragged him over to Kagome. Josh was shaking his head again and Kagome was redder than a tomato. Ichigo pushed Gaara into a seat before taking the one next to Josh. The two watched Kagome and Gaara, who sweat drooped.

"What?" The two asked at once.

"Well talk." Ichigo and Josh motioned to the two. The two stayed quiet but looked at each other. Josh and Ichigo knew they had to do something or the two would never talk.

"What's your favorite anime Gaara?" Ichigo knew the topic would start something.

"Bleach." Gaara smiled. Soon a full blown conversation was going with Gaara and Kagome in the lead. Josh and Ichigo sat back and smiled at their handy work. That is till a certain blond haired person came to ask Gaara out.

"You don't have to hang out with these losers. Come over to the cool table at lunch and eat with us." Ino winked at him before she skipped off to drool over Sasuke. Ichigo and Kagome flipped her off at the same time, right before the bell rang. The next two classes went by pretty much the same way, except they actually learned something and Ichigo didn't walk out with half as many bruises. Gaara got the shit scared out of him by Anko, our English teacher and scared the shit out of Iruka in our BCIS class. When the bell rang for lunch Gaara thought he had seen it all. Boy was he wrong.

"So are you eating lunch with us or with the preps/jocks/pains in the ass?" Kagome asked as they headed for their usual eating spot. Gaara thought about it and decided it was better for his health to eat with people he had been with all day. Much to his dismay he was dragged off by the blond girl Ino. Kagome was mad.

"That stupid blond headed freak. Gaara was going to sit with us at lunch today and she had to come and ruin it." Kagome growled. Josh and Ichigo stepped away from her, nervously. A killing intent was pouring out of her as they ate lunch. She glared at the prep table where Ino and Sakura were hanging off of Gaara, who didn't look happy and was sending them pleading glances to save him. They were soon answered when Kagome couldn't take it any more.

Kagome violently pushed her chair back and stood, slamming her hands on the table, making Josh and Ichigo's lunch jump. She glared at the table where Gaara was being "held against his will." and growled.

"Um…you ok Kagome?" Josh asked.

"Just Peachy." She growled and stormed over to the prep table.

"I'll kill those two cheerleaders. Slow and painfully." When she reached the table ever one there stared at her.

"What do you want freak?" Ino asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I need to talk Gaara." Kagome put on a very fake smile, her eyebrows twitched as she did so.

"Well he's busy so go away. Why would he want to be with you when he's got us? Right Ino?" Sakura smiled when Kagome's very fake smile was replaced with a glare. Then Kagome popped.

"Look slut. Just because half the football team wants you doesn't mean every man that walks this earth has to have you. The stupidest person in the fucking world could tell he doesn't want you to touch him. So why don't you and your anorexic best friend go jump off a bridge." Kagome growled out. Ino and Sakura looked horrified but it was quickly replaced with anger.

"What did you say bitch?" Ino yelled. The whole cafeteria was quiet, watching the scene unfold.

"You heard me slut. Now back off or I'll make you." Kagome popped her knuckles as Ichigo walked up behind her. Gaara silently prayed to god that he would be saved. That's when he noticed no one was paying attention to him. He smiled and snuck off.

"I'm not a slut you freak." Sakura yelled.

"Oh really. That's not what the football team says." Kagome smiled when she saw Gaara sneak off.

"Shut up!" Ino screamed and threw a punch at Kagome, who dodged and kneed her in the stomach. Sakura lunged at Kagome but Ichigo planted a kick in her face. Blood flowed from Sakura's nose like a river. Kagome punched Ino in the face twice, breaking her nose and giving her a black eye. The two cheerleaders cried in pain but still decided to fight.

Sakura lunged at Kagome and tackled her to the ground where she got in a few hits, making Kagome's lip bleed, before she was dragged off by Ichigo. Ino saw her chance and kicked Ichigo in the back of her knee, making her fall, and kicked her in the back. By the time the teachers got the four separated, both Ino and Sakura had a black eye, broken noses and numerous bruises. Ichigo and Kagome walked away with split lips, a black eye, and a few cracked ribs from when they were knocked to the ground.

And here they were, sitting across from each other in the office waiting to get ISS or AEP. The two cheerleaders were crying and Kagome and Ichigo were playing BS.

"This is entirely your fault. If you hadn't been jealous that Gaara was sitting with them, I wouldn't be in here for the second time today. You and Gaara better be happy together." Ichigo said making Kagome blush.

"We're not together." Kagome said softly. Ichigo sweat drooped as Gaara walked into the office. When he spotted Kagome he ran to her and hugged her.

"Are you ok? You didn't break anything did you? How many fingers am I holding up?" Gaara held up four fingers.

"Four Gaara." Kagome laughed out.

"No. See you're not alright I'm holding up…oh four." Kagome and Ichigo sweat dropped. Then they jumped back to the previous conversation.

"You didn't have to help me you know…by the way why did you help me?" Kagome asked, Ichigo smiled.

Flashback

"Don't you think we should help her?" Ichigo asked watching Kagome and the cheerleaders yell at each other.

"No. She will be alright." Josh said as he placed a chip in his mouth. Ichigo sweat dropped. The two watched in interest, Ichigo was getting worried, and Josh was still eating his chips.

"I'm going to help her." Ichigo stood.

"She's fine." Josh popped another chip into his mouth. And wham. The giant mallet appeared out of no where and Ichigo slammed it into Josh's head, before she ran off to help Kagome.

End Flashback

"So where's Josh?" Gaara asked

"Nurse's office. He didn't wake up after I hit him." Ichigo smiled as Ino and Sakura were called into the office. Five minuets later they came out crying saying something like "it's not our fault" and "those freaks started it." Kagome and Ichigo laughed.

"It's not funny. What if you get expelled? I don't think I could survive them without you." Gaara blushed and looked away, Kagome blushed and stuttered, and Ichigo sat there with her camera taking blackmail pictures.

After receiving two weeks of ISS, Kagome and Gaara got together. After the encounter in the cafeteria Sakura became their friend and started dating Josh. Gaara had yet to meet Ichigo's boyfriend. School was a little better. Ino still hated Sakura for "betraying" her and Sasuke got together with a girl from a different school.

Yes life was good for these high school students…Well as good as it gets for a high school student. Till the next new student comes.(Insert Lightning and Maniacal laughter.) (Lightning fades as a bunny hops into the picture.)  
"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH SO CUTE." Readers yell. (Bunny grows fangs as lightning returns. Bunny chases readers around the room.)


	2. Tenshi

What would you do if the Naruto characters were real and went to our school…I don't know what you would do but this is what my friends and I would.

"**PIE**" Tenshi thinking

"_PIE_" Shikamaru thinking

"_PIE_" Dreaming.

"**Pie"** Texting.

* * *

"_The clouds are so nice. God I wish I was a cloud. Wouldn't have to deal with this annoying blond."_ Shikamaru lay in the grass outside the school during lunch with Ino and Choji. So far it was a normal day for him. He came to school late with Naruto. Slept in all of his classes. And now he was in lunch listing to Ino complain about how the wind was destroying her hair style. Then suddenly, without noticing, thirty water balloon's were shot across the field and exploded on them, soaking them to the bone.

"Nice shot Tenshi. Sorry Choji, Shikamaru but we were aiming for Ino!" Ichigo and Tenshi sat on the ground laughing there heads off. Tenshi was on the verge of tears from laughing to hard. Shikamaru sat up and yond. Ino ran off to clean the pound of make up that was running down her face.

"That's was (Chomp) mean guys. But (Chomp) funny." Choji and his ever present bag of chips stood up, letting the water run off himself.

"Thanks Choji. It was Naruto's idea. He was going to help but got himself landed in lunch detention for yelling in class." Tenshi smiled at them. She still had about ten water balloons left and she knew who to use them on.

"Hay Ichigo lets go get Sasuke with the rest of the ballones."

"Yeah!" the two ran off.

"_Thank god. If she had stayed any longer I don't know if I could have kept from blushing. It's troublesome to like a girl."_ Shikamaru though, letting out a sigh. Choji smiled.

"If you like her (Chomp) go tell her before some one (Chomp) elts dose." Choji smiled again at the blush making its way on to Shika's face.

"Don't talk about troublesome things Choji. Let's get to class." The two walked off. Before they made it to the door, they passed a soaking wet Sasuke and bunch of yelling fan girls. In the middle of those yelling fan girls were Tenshi and Ichigo, laughing their heads off once again. Saskue noticed the two wet friends and walked up to them.

"Tenshi." He asked.

"Yup." They both replied.

"And Ichigo."

"Yup." The three growled as they walked away to change in the boys locker room. Little did they know there was a bucket of beans waiting for them? Ichigo and Tenshi watched them walk away and high five each other.

"As much as we'd love to stay here and talk we can't. We have black mail pictures to take of three certain guys." Tenshi said as she and Ichigo made there way out of the group and towards the locker room. Three screams were heard and the clicking of a camera before the two girls ran back into the room and to there friends table showing off the pictures. There friends laughed as the bell rang signaling there next class.

Tenshi and Ichigo took there usual spots in the back of the class for English. The only difference about today was three certain boys sat right in front of them.

"Finally got all the beans out of your hair?" Ichigo taunted. Sasuke growled. Choji ate chips and Shikamaru slept. Tenshi smiled as Kakashi walked in the class and sat down earning a few glances. Every one was confused. Asuma was there English teacher. Kakashi was the biology teacher.

"Asuma is out today so I will be supervising this class only because it's my brake. Do whatever you want just no reproducing." Kakashi sat back and opened his book. The class soon filled with talking as the three boys turned around.

"So what was with the water balloons and beans? We didn't do anything to you." Choji asked, opening a new bag of chips.

"Just felt like it. Plus Tenshi li…." Tenshi covered Ichigo's mouth as she blushed. The boys blinked.

"Ichigo look! There's Deidara talking with Sasori. Go fetch." Tenshi pointed across the room and Ichigo ran off, glomping her boyfriend. Tenshi sighed in relief. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed more. Sasuke smirked, realizing why Tenshi sent Ichigo away.

"So how are you going to get past Ino and Temari?" Sasuke smirked as Tenshi jumped up.

"H…How…d-d-d-did you know?" Tenshi pointed at Sasuke who just smirked.

"It's so obvious that you MMMMMHHHHhaAAAA" Tenshi latched her hand to Sasuke's mouth in order to shut him up. The two others looked at them confused. Shikamaru's chibi in his mind was burning with hate for Sasuke being this close to _**his Tenshi**_. Wait…his Tenshi…since when was she his...(Chibi Shika glares at author. Me: What I made him possessive…so what…Run away.)

"Hay Naruto Sasuke wants to challenge you to a ramen eating contest. Say's he will win." Tenshi yelled at the blond, who dragged Sasuke off to skip school for the ramen stand. Tenshi breathed a sigh of relief as Shikamaru and Choji looked at her in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru asked. Tenshi blushed and smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You just sent Ichigo and Sasuke away right when they were going to say something." Shikamaru crossed his arms.

"You must be thinking of some one elts. It couldn't have been me." Tenshi shrugged her shoulders. Shikamaru and Choji looked at her wired, before both ducked under the table. Tenshi, blush gone, blinked.

"Why did you duck under the table?"

"Ino's back from changing and is most likely looking for (chomp) us. Or she may (chomp) looking for you. Oh joy (chomp) Sakura's with her." Choji pointed to the classroom door and there in all the blond and pink glory were Ino and Sakura.

"I thought they had IPC this period. What are they doing here?" Ichigo asked out of no where.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh! What the hell are you doing? Better yet where the hell did you come from?" Tenshi screamed. Choji looked like he chocked on a chip and Shikamaru was trying to slow his heart rate down. Ichigo smiled.

"One im talking to you, and two over there." Ichigo pointed across the room where Sasori and Itachi were beating the crap out of Deidara's head with a text book. Of course by this time Ino and Sakura were standing behind them, glaring at Tenshi and Ichigo.

"Do you ever get the feeling like your being watched?" Tenshi whispered to Ichigo, who nodded in agreement.

"By something ugly and has the IQ of an acorn." Ichigo added.

"With enough make up and perfume on to kill a herd of cows." Tenshi nodded.

"And really big, ugly eyes, no affiance Lee!" Ichigo said to the green loving boy sitting in front of them.

"None taken." He yelled back.

"I think were being watched by those ugly, acron IQ, make up wearing, cow killing, ugly eyes." Tenshi turned around and screamed, as did Ichigo. The whole class looked at them.

"Tenshi wait it's only Ino and Sakura. Damn. Sometimes I wish it was the acron IQ, make up wearing, cow killing, ugly eyes. There a lot easer to look at." Ichigo said as she covered her screaming friend's mouth. Many people in the class busted out laughing. Ino and Sakura fumed.

"One were not ugly, two im top in my class, three, we don't were perfume, for were on a diet so we don't eat meat, and five, our eyes are as beautiful as diamonds shining in the summer sun." Ino yelled. Behind her Sakura was making funny faces while she imitated Ino. Sakura was used to these people making fun of her because she was dating Josh.

"Were looking for Shikamaru have you seen him?" Ino yelled.

"Shikamaru hu…about this tall, brown hair that looks like a pineapple…brown eyes…that Shikamaru?" Ichigo asked. Ino nodded.

"Nope haven't seen him." Tenshi and Ichigo said at once. Ino growled before stomping off with Sakura close behind. Shikamaru and Choji crawled out from under the table. Shikamaru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Choji…ate more chips. Tenshi and Ichigo smiled.

"So why are you hiding form Ino again." Tenshi asked, biting the end of her pen. Ichigo had run off to save her boyfriend.

"She likes Shikamaru and has been asking him out every day at lunch all year. She missed her chance today." Choji said. Tenshi and Shikamaru looked at him in shock. "What? Is there something in my teeth?"

"No. It's just I think that's the first time you have ever said anything with out eating a chip." The rest of the class when by, as did the rest of the day. (Don't you just love how writers can do that?) Tenshi sat on the bus next to her friends and stared at the object of her affection in the very front of the bus. She was lost in thought she didn't see Ichigo sit next to her.

"You know if you like him you need to tell him before he gives into Ino." Tenshi, still in na na land, nodded and stood up at the next stop. This was Choji's stop so she took his seat, surprising them both and Ino who was sitting in the back of the bus. Ichigo smiled from the back as talk was exchanged between the two.

"You really need to stop trying to hook people up." Sasori said while reading a book.

"Those two look cute together. And they both like each other." Ichigo smiled before feeling a killing intent coming from behind her. She turned to see Ino being held back by Sakura.

"My Shikamaru-kun doesn't like that little slut. He's mine and he likes me. No one elts. Now let me go so I can beat the shit out of the bitch." Ino was thrashing about catching the attention of the bus driver.

"Ino move to the front of the bus next stop!" Ino sat down and glared at the back of Tenshi's head. Ichigo pulled out her cell phone and started to text Tenshi.

"**T. and S. sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G."**

"**STFU"**

"**Oh u know u like it. First comes love."**

"**Ichigo im warning u."**

"**Second comes marriage."**

"**Ichigo!**

"**Third comes a baby in a baby carriage."**

"**That's it."**

"**What!!"**

Out of no where a backpack came flying through the bus and slammed into Ichigo's head, knocking her out. Sasori and Deidara looked at Tenshi, who was standing, glaring at them.

"And Miss Tenshi gets the seat next to Ino." The bus pulled into its next stop and Ino walked to the front of the bus and sat down, soon followed by Tenshi. The temp on the bus dropped to below zero as the glare between the two intensified. A bet soon circulated around the bus seeing which girl would last longer.

Now the only bad thing about this was Ino, Tenshi, Ichigo, Deidara, Naruto and Shikamaru all got off the bus at the same stop. When that stop came, Ino and Tenshi where the first off. Next were Naruto, Shikamaru, Deidara, Ichigo and a few other kids who's names shall not be mentioned. As the buss moved on back packs were dropped as Ino and Tenshi glared at each other, unmoving. Ichigo had come too and was placing bets with Deidara and a few other spectators.

"Ten on Tenshi."

"15 on Ino"

"Place all bets here please." Ichigo said. Tenshi glared at her.

"You know this is your entire fault. If you hadn't pissed me off on the bus I never would have had to sit next to this bitch." Tenshi pointed to Ino.

"Well you can't trust trash like her anyway. Now excuse me as Shikamaru and I have plans." Ino smiled as she received a glare from both Ichigo and Tenshi.

"I'm he only one that can call Ichigo trash so shut the fuck up bitch." Tenshi growled out, not caring about how hurt Ichigo was. "You know what, im tired of the way you talk to me and my friends so you know what. Im right here to deal with it. Bring it on bitch." Tenshi slung her back pack off and through it somewhere as Ino did the same. Shikamaru was about to object when Naruto held him back.

"You really don't want to get into that." Shikamaru nodded absentmindedly.

As the two girls faced each other the group of spectators watched on in excitement. Hate and anger flowed off of the two like a river. And then, as if a whistle had been blown, the two lunged at each other.

Tenshi sank her fist into Ino's stomach as Ino kicked her in the jaw. The two slid back away from each other only to lunge again. In a few minutes Ino had a black eye, split lip and a bloody nose. Tenshi had a busted lip that seemed to gush blood and a bruises the shape of Texas, and just as big, on her cheek.

The two glared at each other for a good five minutes before Shikamaru finally decided not to listen to Naruto and stop the fight.

"Ok you two. Stop this right now." Shikamaru stood in between them. Tenshi relaxed a bit but Ino only got angrier.

"Ok Shikamaru. Its time you chose which one you want to be with. Me or that dog raping slut over there. Now chose!" Ino yelled making most people around her jump. Shikamaru looked at her with sadden eyes, for his heart already knew its choice.

"Im sorry Ino, but I choose…" He never got to finish as Ino screamed in pain and fell to her knees. She started to slam her fists into the ground as she screamed.

"I knew it! You do love her more then me! All this time it's been her!" Ino screamed as she pointed a finger at Tenshi. Shikamaru'e eyes widened. He stepped closer to Ino but she only screamed more. People were starting to gather around, and that's when it happened.

"If I can't have you then no one will!" Ino screamed as she lunged at Shikamaru with her hand hidden. As she landed on him Tenshi jumped into action and pulled her off. Ichigo was at there side in a second.

"Oh my god some one call 911." Ichigo was yelling as she placed pressure on Shikamaru's side. Tenshi paled as she held a thrashing Ino and looked at Ino's hand. In her hand was a knife covered in blood.

One Month Later

"Are you sure you're ok to go to school. You can always wait till next week." Truth be told Shikamaru had been fine but Tenshi had managed to keep him home for two more weeks the needed.

"Troublesome women Im fine already." Shikamaru sighed as they got no the bus to find all there friends waiting for them. Ichigo and Deidara gave the two evil/perverted grins and the rest welcomed Shikamaru back.

Tenshi and Shikamaru dated for the rest of high school and loved each other very much. Ino ended up in a mental hospital after losing it in Jail on her cell mate.

* * *

The end…till my next fic for high school…I bet some of you are wondering why this one was so much…less funny then my last…well I just lost track of this and if I went any further I would have to make it more the one chapter long….Please review 


End file.
